


Important Questions Regarding the Presence of Trees

by Echo_Mirage



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just a robot dad hanging out with his space-kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Mirage/pseuds/Echo_Mirage
Summary: Ekalu is a curious boy.
Kudos: 4





	Important Questions Regarding the Presence of Trees

“Boo!”

A small figure with the face of a Fallen Captain burst into the corner of Ordan-7’s vision.

“Hello Ekalu.” He replied, keeping his attention on the dismantled auto-rifle laid out in front of him.

“Hi. Hi Umbra. What do you think? I thought about getting the Vex one, but I like this one better.”

Ordan turned his head slightly to see the boy more clearly. He was perched on a stool next to Ordans’ workstation, watching him through the mask. “Eva Levante does very fine work. Her masks are well made.”

“I know! Do you think she’d teach me how to make one if I asked her?”

“Probably. But if not I am sure you are capable of figuring it out on your own.” The small workshop/living space they shared had become cluttered with Ekalu’s work over the weeks. Tiny sculptures crowded onto shelves and hung from the ceiling, and the walls were plastered with intricate technical diagrams and ink drawings of various things they had seen on their travels through the Solar System. It was unfair the boy had to be a warrior, Ordan often thought, for so, so many reasons. He should have been an artist.

Ekalu removed the mask and studied the inside.”Hmm. Maybe… I should try and get more so I have more to study from,” He looked up at Ordan, “Theo helped me get the candy for this one, we’ve been going into the Haunted Forest together. I think I’m getting stronger, a little bit.”

Ordan nodded approvingly. “Good. The forest is a good place to practice, keep working.”

“I will. What are you doing?” He hopped off the stool and peered over Ordans’ arm.

“Installing a stabilizing mod in this auto-rifle.”

“Oh. Are you using these?” Ekalu pointed at one of the small heaps of plastic casings and scrap metal that had accumulated around the workstation.

“No.”

“Great!” Scooping up the pile, he walked around and pulled out the stool at the workstation opposite Ordan’s. The two of them worked in silence for a while, occasionally passing tools and instruments back and forth. The process of modifying a weapons’ inner systems was complex, and Ordan allowed himself to become completely immersed in it. The world narrowed to the task before him and the sounds of Ekalu working nearby, and for once, all was well.

“Why’s Nessus got trees on it?”

Startled out of his deep concentration, Ordan looked up to see Ekalu staring at a half-finished figurine with a frown of intense confusion. “...Sorry, what?”

“Nessus. It was supposed to be just a big empty rock before the Vex got there, right? And Failsafe said they...processed all organic matter they found to study or something. They basically re-formatted the entire thing, so...why’d they make trees?”

“I have no idea. Ask Ikora. Or Failsafe.”

“Ok. Can we visit her next time we’re there?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

“Mmm.”


End file.
